


In Your Dreams

by Laulu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dreamwalking, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, connverse - Freeform, these two are gonna be the end of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulu/pseuds/Laulu
Summary: She had told him multiple times that she didn’t want him to dreamwalk into her dreams. She said they were private, and personal, and he respected that. His subconscious, however, seemed to have other ideas.Steven dreamwalks into Connie’s dream unintentionally, fluff ensues.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 22
Kudos: 160





	In Your Dreams

She had told him multiple times that she didn’t want him to dreamwalk into her dreams. She said they were private, and personal, and he respected that. He truly did.

However, they hadn’t seen each other in over three weeks, and even though his brain understood they were both busy and that they would see each other eventually, his subconscious seemed to have other ideas.

He hadn’t meant to walk into her dream, honestly! This week had been exhausting and he thought he would fall into a dreamless sleep, so he didn’t see any harm in thinking about her smile before he started to doze off in bed. He should have known that thinking about her before falling asleep was a bad idea, no matter how much he missed her. He really should know better. 

He didn’t notice at first, he was just walking through the beach near his house, something he did almost every night. Suddenly, a big screaming monster walked from under the sea and that was something that… _used_ to happen almost every night. He worried, at first, thinking that it was a new corrupted gem. Hadn’t he saved all of them? Where did she come from?

A figure appeared out of nowhere, slashing a big sword and dressed in a long cape. The figure looked familiar, and he tried to think where he had seen it before. Then it clicked. That was Lisa’s clothes. That was _Destiny’s End_ Lisa’s clothes.

He had to admit that Connie looked beautiful and graceful as she jumped around the monster, swaying and stabbing with… was that Rose’s sword? He couldn’t help but gawk at her, but thankfully it didn’t seem like she needed his help.

With a final slash the monster yelled and poofed in front of his eyes, as Connie fell back on the sand and finally noticed his presence.

“Steven! There you are!”

That took him by surprise. She was glad to see him? It was almost as she was expecting him, like she knew he was watching all along.

“Hi! Yeah, are you okay?”

She walked towards him smiling, and when she reached him she gave him a hug.

“Of course, are you?”

“Um… Yeah.”

She separated from him but continued to hold him at arm's length. She suddenly smiled and looked at him adoringly.

“I’m glad. We’re safe now.”

Before he could respond, she very gently grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him towards her, closing the gap and pressing her lips against his.

_O k a y._

So… he didn’t see _that_ coming. At all. He was paralyzed in shock and tried to figure out what was happening and why it was happening when she moved her lips slightly, catching his bottom lip in between her lips and he lost all coherent thought. He could feel his blush start at his cheeks and take all over his face. Their lips began to move against each others very gently, very sweetly. Way to soon, she broke the kiss and looked him in the eye. She looked confused, as she was trying to figure something out.

“Something feels off…”

He tried to connect his brain back enough to give some response. When he tried to talk his voice came all raspy, so he cleared his throat and tried again.

“What does?”

She took a step back and continued to look at him intently.

“This doesn’t feel as it has felt before.”

The surprise was evident in his voice “You dreamt about kissing me before?”.

He tried not to smile too widely, but it was difficult, and a small smile broke through. She looked at him, as confused as ever. She grabbed his face with both hands and stared hard at his eyes. Her eyes widened, her voice was just a whisper.

“ _Steven_?”

He flushed even harder, confirming her suspicions. Her face flushed deep red and her eyes grew wider, she gasped taking a step back and away from him, placing her hands in front of her mouth. He would have missed her warmth immediately if it wasn’t for the shame he felt at the moment. Her horrified expression churned his stomach with guilt.

“I-I’m sorry!”

His voice came out all high and squeaky and wrong. She buried her red face in her hands and screeched.

“Get out!!!”

Their surroundings started to crumble around them.

“No! Wait-!”

He tried to reach her but the floor disappeared under his feet and he fell into nothingness. He woke up with a start. He sat up in his bed and he could feel his heart was beating wildly, while a wide smile started to form in his face. He really shouldn’t feel this giddy... he was a bad person, he was a bad friend. He…

He very truly deeply didn’t care. He hid his face in his hands, trying to calm himself. That had actually happened! Well, it have been a dream, but it still had happened. And that was truly Connie. Dream Connie, but still Connie. It was her subconscious after all, and that meant that she had thought about kissing him maybe as much as he thought about kissing her in his own dreams.

He rushed to grab his phone, ignoring the sudden tightness that had appeared in his pants. He opened his chat with Connie and stared at the phone screen for a couple of seconds. He knew that she was embarrassed, but more importantly he knew that if he wanted to talk this through, he would have to speak first. That didn’t help him to find the right words to say though. He took a breath and typed quickly before he changed his mind.

_‘Connie…’_

The message was marked as seen as soon as he sent it, but she didn’t write any response. He sighed, it was up to him to make this right.

_‘First of all, I’m really sorry for stepping into your dream. I didn’t mean to.’_

The message was marked as seen immediately as well, and Steven waited a few minutes. Maybe he shouldn’t have texted her, maybe she needed space. Maybe she didn’t want to talk to him at all. His phone lighted up with a new notification and he rushed to read it.

_‘It’s okay.’_

Another message came right after.

_‘I’m sorry I yelled at you.’_

He laughed at that. Figures that even when he messes up, she is the one apologizing.

_‘It’s okay, I deserved it.’_

Steven gathered all the courage he could muster, knowing it was now or never.

_‘I’m not sorry about that kiss though...’_

He stared expectantly at the screen for a couple of seconds. Connie typed, and deleted, and typed again. His eyes would not leave the screen.

_‘I am’._

He felt a cold punch at the pit of his stomach. He had read this all wrong, of course he had. Maybe Connie hadn’t even meant to kiss him, maybe she wasn’t in control of her actions while she was in a dream.

_‘I kissed you without your permission’._

_‘Then again I didn’t think it was actually you. But it was, so I’m sorry.’_

He smiled, relieved. Connie was so sweet and thoughtful. He was thinking how to answer back when her next message took the air out of his lungs.

_‘But that aside, I’m not sorry about it either…’_

Okay, so this was actually happening. Okay, calm down, you can do this! It’s not like you’ve been fantasizing about this moment for a while now. And it’s not like it’s Connie on the other side of the phone telling you that she enjoyed the kiss as well and it’s funny because by some very twisted miracle it was. This was actually happening.

Oh geez, this was actually happening.

He wanted to see her. No, he _needed_ to see her. He told her so.

_‘I need to see you’._

It took another couple of seconds before she texted back, but they felt like an eternity.

_‘Me too’._

That settled it. He was out of bed and changing as fast as he could. He send another message before grabbing his car keys and running through the door.

_‘I’m on my way.’_

**Author's Note:**

> What I love the most about art is how it inspires other people. This idea was inspired by my favorite author, the one and only Hadithi. Which one of all the amazing things she does? Well, link below.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283988/chapters/51245464  
> I couldn’t stop thinking about that one chapter, and even though I think it’s brilliant, I needed that kiss. My brain got to work and this was born.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing in AO3, my first time writing for this fandom and my first time after a couple of years of writing fanfiction, so I’m excited about it but also a little nervous. It’s been a couple of years since I shared something I wrote, so let me know what you think and all constructive criticism is welcome. Also english is not my native language so if anything sounds weird to you, please let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
